Chaotic Champion
by TheDani132
Summary: Harry heard the betrayal of his friend and Dumbledore. He went to Gringots to crush theyr plans so he asked for a ritual to wisk him away. Dumbledore Bashing, Weasley Bashing. Death and Mature theme later
1. Epiloge

**This Idea swirled a lot around in my head. i rethought and rewrote this thing 4 times already. I hope you will like it and that you will have Fun ^^**

 _Equestria: Fluttershys Cottage:_

It was a normal day in Equestria. The sun was shining, the Pegasi were in the sky, Appeljack was on her Farm, Twilight was in her Liberary researching stuff etc. etc. etc.

It was also Friday and like every Friday, Discord the (reformed) Master of Chaos sat with his first real Friend at the table and was having a Tea. They told Storys, jokes and laughed together.

They were just talking about her Birthday that happend last week when a thought struck her: I don´t know when Discords Birthday is. She eyed the laughing Draconequus that was on her Couch. She sipped her Tea and asked: "Discord?". Discored stopped his laugjter, that had died down to light snikkering and answerd with a "yes Fluttershy? he then procedeed to heat his teacup. Fluttershy gather her Currage and asked him:" I just noticet...we know each other 3 years and we never Celebrated your Birthday..."she trailed off when she notice that Discord hast stiffend slightly. She threw him a questuning look. Discord sighted, ran his paw over his face and looked her direcly in the eye. Fluttershy was struck with how serious he looked. He rarely did. The last time was when they fought Tyrek and he had asked for forgiveness. He sighted again and seemed to...deflate into his Chair.

"I never told you or or anyone. there are reasons why i don´t celebrate my Birthday...and i haven´t Celebrated it for nearly 4000 years now."

Before anyone could react, a part of the wall explodet and a Pink blurr grabbed onto Discord.

The Bewildered Draconequus looked down and saw a Crying Pinkie Pie, who had wrapped her Hoovs several times around is stommach. The Crying Pink Pony looked up and mannaged to say through her sobbing "H-how.*hick* how c-can you life without a-any B-Bi-Birthdays? H-how many have you missed?"

Discords eyes softened when he heard her, he snapped his fingers to repair the wall, picked pinkie up and enveloped her in a gentle Hug.

"How can i miss what i nevver experienced? in my 3996 years of excistence have i never had a single Birthday."

That, unlike Discord hoped had the opposid effect of what he wanted to achive. Suddenly Pinkie cryed even louder and fluttershy ran around the table and hugged him too. With two sobbing ponies in his arms he was a little confused and at a los at what to do so he let them sob theyr little hearts out.

 ***Time Skip***

One hour Later, Twilight, Spike, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Applejack were walking to Fluttershys cottage to invite her and Discord for a picnic. For some reason they couldn´t find Pinkie anywhere but they hoped Fluttershy or Discord could help them.

Twilight was about to knock on the Door when she heard crying.

She looked Confused at the rest of the group. Rainbow, after hearing the sob, looked sligtly worried. The rest of the Group had simmelar expressions on theyr faces. Twilight opened the door and asked softly: " Fluttershy? are you okay?"

What they saw, they did not the couch were Fluttershy and pinkie pie hugging a Giant Discord Plushy and they were crying. On the Chair sad a slygtly worried Discord with a cup of steaming tea.

"What is going on here?"

Discored looke over to the door and a small smile creep on his face.

"they found something out and apparently it is sad. They are like this scince-"he looked on his wrist of his paw where 4 different wristwatches appeared" nearly 50 minutes. first thea hugged me but they would stop no matter what i said soooooo i cooked tea and waited. do you want tea as well?"

The Group loocked shocked from the sobbing pile on the couch to discord and back to the couch. Spike was the first who regained his bearings and asked: "what did they learn about you that made even Pinkie pie Cry?"

Everyone looked stunned when the normaly Joyfull and crazy pink partyponie cryed louder and let go of the stuffed Discord to run to the real one.

Discord just sighted and snapped his fingers. Pinkie dissapeard and reappeard on the couch. After that a lot of Ropes appeared and tied her up.

Twilight looked sharp at Discord and asked " Why did you do that? And what did you do to them? I have never seen Pinkie Cry so Hard!"

She had an accusational tone to it and she expected him to make some joke, defend himselfe behind lies or make some moke hurt motion. What she did not expect was the small sad smile that spread his lipps, nor the appologising look in his eyes. With a sigh Discord realised that he would have to explaine eventually what happen and why he never had a Birthday.

By the end they all teared up and he rupped his paw over his face.

He closed his eyes to block the crying ponies out but he startled when he was suddenly enveloped in a group hug. He looked down in the faces of the ponies and the Dragon with an Questioning look.

"We have to throw the best and biggest Party for you. We will invite everyone and Celebrate here in Poniville. We should invite the Princesses too." said Pinkie with a determination set face and looked him directly in the eyes.

"when is your Birthday?" asked Fluttershy who had big red and puffy eyes.

"i...i actually dont remember...´" everyone gasped at that. Everyone had a Birthday...how come A beeing as old as Discord never knew his Birthday nobody could understand.

Discord noticed the sad and troubled faces and quickly said "But we can celebrate the day i became Me..." everyone looked puzzeld at that.

"What do you mean when you became you?"

"Do you think i was always Discord?" he snorted at that "no...i am not even originally from this Dimention-" gasps were heard from all around him and he looked slightly annoyed for being interupted."...mh as i was saying, i didn´t belong here. In the Dimention where i was Born in i was Betrayed when i was only 11 Years old by my supposely best Friends-" Pinkie gasped so loud she nearly fainted, Fluttershy had tears in her eyes again, Twilight looked furious (Princess of Friendship), Rarity hat a slightly pitty look and Rainbow and Appeljack looked like they just realized something.

Appeljack took the opportunity to ask her question

"is that why you didn´t know Friendhip and were as mean and chaotic as you were?"

Everyone stared at Discord because now they understood why he hated Friendship and thougt it was useless.

He noddet and started to tell the story of an 11 year old boy who found out he had magic. He left nothing out. The abuse as a child, he had to pause becuase everyone started to cry again, he just conjured many, many Napkins. He told them of his first year at the Magic school, of his fight with a Teacher named Quirrel who was possessed by the suposed to be dead Voldemord. The last thing he told them was how he heard his "Friends" talking about the money they got payed and how the Headmaster, a Man named Dumbledore, wanted the abusing to increase so he would be mouldet better into his weapon.

By the end even Discord hat tears in his eyes, even when it happend a long time ago. The last thing he told was how he went to a place called Gringots, sealed all his vaults and used a Ritual that was said to be able to transport him into another Dimention and possibly through time.

He told the how he awoke in this land, still ruled by Celestias Granparents.

He was however still a human. That changed when he found the Tree of Harmony. When he told them that the tree changed him and gave him the Powers over chaos they looked confused. Why would the elemts of Harmony give theyr counterpart power?

Discord smiled and Explained:

"Harmony is about Ballance. Without Light, Darkness Destroys everything,

Without Darkness Light Burns. There was no Guardion or God of chaos at that moment so the tree chose me. The First two millenias i only watched, interfered little, had nice chats with the Queen and the Princess and lived Happy. But then i got greedy i wanted more-" here, Discord had a sad and apollogizing look. Fluttershy trotted over and patted his arm with a kind smile. He looked at her with a dazling smile. Pinkie threw her Hoofs in the Air and said with a loud voice: " I DON´T WANT THIS SAD MOOD ANYMORE! For when should i plan your Party Discord?"

"Well...tomorrow is my "Birthday" as Discord. So we could celebrate then."

 ***Time Skip***

The Party was in full swing. Both Princess Luna and Princess Celestia were there, Cadence and Shining armor were with Flurry heard in a corner conversing with Twilight. On request, Discord had to show what he looked like as a Human. In the Middle of the Dancefloor stood a 20 year ould looking Man. He had raven black unruly Hair, Eyes with the colour of emeralds, a nearly white skin and he wore a yellow suit.

But things where a little different than before.

His eyes had a red ring around the iris. His hair was a little more chaotic and his right canine tooth was slightly bigger.

Everyponie looked in wonder at the old form of Discord when he had first transformed. Lyra made a request that had Discord laughing quite hard.

She asked if he could turn her Human too and asked for a dance.

That lead to the picture of a manic spinning Discord with a stumbling greenskinned Human with amber eyes and white hair.

The Princesses laughed and everyone was happy. Discord even shed a vew tears when he got presents. The ground where his tears hit the ground flowers grew. Everyponie had watched in amasment when the flours uprooted them selfe and started to dance.

The Party whent on till Late in the Night.

Discord Was in the middle of Talking to Fluttershy when he suddenly whent to his Knees and klutched his Head. Everything stoped to stare at him and The Mane seven and the Princesses were worried.

"What is it?, "what is wrong", "Discord you are glowing!"

The last one stunned Discord as he mannaged to concentrate.

Suddenly he heard a faint voice and he was snarling

 ** _The Champion for Durmstrang is...Victor Krum_**

"No...they have an artefact to take me back..."

He looked at the Ponies around him and told them

"I am going to be teleported. Some Idiot put my original name into a binding contract." He gritted his Teeth when he heard the voice again

 ** _The Champion for Beauxbatons is...Fleur Delacour_**

Everyponie around him gasped

"Didn´t you say you got away from there thousands of years ago?"

"I also sayd the Ritual could take me through time and when my Magic isnt lying to me, i only have missed 3 years in theyr world

He suddenly cried ot and clutched his head again

 ** _The Champion for Hogwarts is... Cedric Diggory_**

He had to act fast. He snapped his fingers and a book appeared infront of Twilight.

"This book contains Rituals for Dimensional travel...i am not going to be able to leave the Dimension i am pulled into until the Binding contract is fullfilled so if you want to serch for me use the Ritual on page 53...but its up to you"

His friend (he had to smile that he finaly after nearly 4000 years had friend that cared about him) cried and tried to reach him

"DON`T! Everyone that is in contact with me when i dissapear vanishes with me!" But he was too late.

Little Spike (his own nickname for the little Drake) had laid a hand on his arm right when light Flashed all around him.

 ** _The Fourth champion of the turnament is...Harry Potter_**

and everything went Black

 ***LINE BREAK***

 **Ok so. please write me what you think. this was an idea of mine that coures through my head...**

 **small Disclaimer Harry will get his vengance on the Dursleys and his so called friends. Oh and Dumbles ^^**

 **Hope you enjoyed it and had fun ^^**


	2. Backstory and confusion

_**I changed the Hermione Bashing because i honestly couldn't bring myself to hate her. Hope you will enjoy this chapter ^^!**_

 _Equestria; Poniville; Sugar-cube-corner, 5 seconds after Discord (Harry) vanished_

Everyponie stared at the place where Discord and Spike were a vew seconds ago. Twilight was the first to react. With an unreadable expression on her face turned to her fellow Alicorns :"Discord seems to know what happened." She looked at the Book he had given her and groaned.

It was a brown Book with a Title in bright Gold Letters ' _DIMENTIONAL TRAVEL FOR DUMMIES'_ and a picture of a winking Discord at the Bottom.

While everyponie cleaned up the Party, The main six, the Princesses and Starlight moved to Twilight´s castle. When they were in the Library the looked through the Book. The easiest and fastest Travel spell could only be cast once a Week and could only Transport one Person. While twilight looked through the spell and what she would need for it. Everyponie else prepared for Departure.

Surprisingly Fluttershy volunteered to go first but all just accepted it.

 _Meanwhile with Discord:_

While Discord blinked the spots from his eyes he noticed 3 things.  
First, he was still in his older looking Human Form, second, Spike was with him and third, the entire Hall looked at them with big eyes.

He looked around and could not help the slight smile when he remembered the few happy Memories of Hogwards. Then his Face took on a cold mask when he saw Dumbledore standing infront of a cub with blue Fire. He knew what that was and what magic it hold.

Dumbledore couldn´t belief his Luck, he had his weapon back. He wondered why Harry looked so much older but thought a simple de-aging Potion would fix that. He gasped when he saw the little…..is that a Dragon or a salamder standing behind Harry with an frightful Expression.

Hermione stared in awe at her First and only Friend. She was Happy that he was back even when he seemed not so Happy about it. He had Told her what Dumbledore and Ron, Molly, and Ginny Weasley had planned for him and her. Since that day she had asked the Houselfes to scan her Food for Potions. She was shoked when she found out she had been fed small ammounts of Love Potion keyed to Ron. In her second year, after Harry vanished she was all alone again. Her year began normal. She was good in every class, the Teachers praised her and she ignored Ron. He soon started to talk about her behind her Back and tried to Bully her. After Christmas she had enough and hexed him pretty bad. She became friend with a shy boy in her year named Neville Longbottom and a Girl from Ravenclaw named Luna Lovegood. These two were Devastated when she got attacked and they found about the chamber. Neville blasted the sink and killed the Basilisk while Luna saw to Ginny and the Book.  
In the Third year they heard about Sirius Black and they were confused. Harry had been missing a year now and even in Askaban they should have heard it.

But all was put to easy at the end of the year when Sirius Black stormed into the Ministry of Magic with Pettigrew in his hands. He was questioned under Verita-serum and confessed everything. Sirius then went on to Find Harry but got frustrated with every Month he couldn´t find Harry. After that he Accepted the job as The Professor of Defend against the Dark arts and stayed at Hogwards.

Hermione could see that Harry looked Different. From the Grey streaks his Hair had to the Canine tooth that stuck out of his mouth. When she saw his eyes she Gasped at the Red in it. It wasn´t a Crazy red or even full of Hatred. No it was chaotic ho it swirled with his green eyes and how it shifted when he looked around.

A few Moments passed without anyone saying anything so Discord( I guess I should call him Harry from this point onward) sighted and snapped his fingers.  
A light flash later and Harry sat on a Throne-like Chair, with a yellow business suit, a crown and the Twilightcane. Everyones eyes bulged at that sight.

Laughing slightly manic he said " So. For what Buisiness have you summoned the Master of Chaos and Mischief, Yours Truly Discord" after the last word several Draconequus appeard out of nowhere and started to play trumpets and cheered. Everyone else was just confused at that.

"Harry my Boy what…" a snap and a ligh later Dumbledore had his mouth sealed shut and everything went dead silent.

Harry glared at the Headmaster with an intensity that left everyone speechless. He tuned to the Teachers "I see the old fool is still Headmaster and still doesn´t know what is good for him. For everyones Information I only hold a Grudge against the Headmaster because he wanted me to die to Voldemort and then steal all the Potter possession. Let me make one thing clear, if anyone tries to hurt, hex or bewitch me or my Friends you will wish for Death"

Everyone couldn´t believe that that infront of them was Harry.

Professor Mcgonagall was in wonder at the Display of Wandless Magic

Proffessor Black was in awe how powerful his Godson is

Proffessor Flitwick knew through his Goblin connections where Harry went and wanted to know how he became what he was

Proffessor Snape sneered because he felt confirmed in his idea that Harry was just as arrogant as his Father

Dumbledore was frightened because HIS Weapon rebelled against him and with success managed to go through the enchantments of Protection on his Robes and seal his mouth.

Spike finally snapped out of his shock and looked around slightly fearfull

"Discord" the whisper was heard through the hall, so quiet was it "where are we and what are those?"

Harry smiled at the little Drake, snapped his Fingers and suddenly Spike sat in a little Throne right next to Harry.

"Well you see spike, I told you about the World I come from right?"

Nod.

"As you can guess I got pulled back by that Cup over there with the Blue flames.  
when you touched my arm you got pulled with me. This is the Magical school where I went for 1 year before I learned the planes of the Old coot over there who is trying to undo my seal, my ex-friend Ron and his mother. They planned to make me Marry their youngest daughter. When I would have married her they would kill me and say Voldemort " everyone in the room Flinched" had done it. Now…..do you want me to send you back or do you want to stay and watch me making these fools regret to mess with me and my friends?"

A small smirk appeared on spikes face when he thought about it. He knew Discord gave twilight a book with spells to come after them so he would stay here until the others arrived.  
He nodded.

"Good then let's hear their reasons why they Brought us here alright?

He snapped and unbound Dumbledore


	3. Dumbledores backfired plan

**Thanks for all the interest ^^ Thanks for all the Rewievs. I have a lot of stress these last vew weeks, sory that the chapter is late and seems, forced.**

 **Ok Have fun with the new chapter ^^**

 _Hogwarts: Great Hall  
_ Dumbledore was at a loss. His Plan to get Harry Back had worked. He took the Opportunity to Host the Tri-Wizard-Tournament in hope he could get Harrys Name as a forth Champion.  
But now…..Harry had returned but he was completely different from the Harry before and what is worse is that he had heard his Plan and told it in front of the whole Great Hall. The students alone would have been no Problem, he could mix potions under their food, but Amelia Bones, who was one of the Ministry Judges looked at him with distrust. He would need to salvage the situation.

"Harry my Boy….." he was cut of again when "Harry" raised an eyebrow and snapped his fingers.

"Okay. A few Basic rules for the start" here he smirked and everyone could see the big caninetooth "I am not YOUR BOY" he roared and the whole Castle shook.

Everyone's eyes bulged at that and they just realised what this Harry was capable of.

"in fact my Boy Albus…I am far Older than you" He stated with a smirk and everyone was just gobsmacked at that comment.

Snape finally broke the Tension and asked "How are you older than the Headmaster? He is 114. So how old do you claim to be?"

"Harry" just raised an eyebrow at Snape before he broke down laughing. Several things happened in that moment.  
First: Snape suddenly had bright red hair that rivalled the Weasley´s and he wore Golden Robes.  
Second: Spike burped up a Scroll and scared the Crap out of half the Student´s  
And third: Harry, still Laughing transformed into his normal Draconequus and everyone gasped.

Discord got up, whipped away a tear and looked directly at Dumbledore

"First of, my name is Discord. It has been my name since 3996 years so if you still think I am `your Boy`" he spat those words out…literary there were now bright Red letters on the Floor which spelled my Boy "then think again. Before any of you can say anything I will kidnap Dumbles for a short period of time ok?"

Before anyone could react Harry (I will from now on call him Discord again) snapped his Taloon and he and Dumbledore Disappeared. Everyone just stared at the space where a second ago the Headmaster had been

"Huh" Everyone's attention was on spike with the scroll in his hands " I have never seen him so Angry…..at least he never kills….i think" everyone sweat doped at this. Nobody knew how to approach the Dragon so Sirius tried to ask him somethings.

"Are you a Dragon?" was the first thing that came to the Mind of the ex-prisoner.

"uhhhh…..yeah I am a Dragon. Have you never seen one?"

"Well we have Dragons here but they can't talk."

"That's weird."

"Say…was that there really Harry Potter?

"…well…from what Discord told us of his Old Life, his name was Harry Potter before he became the Spirit of Chaos"

"You mean GOD of Chaos" Everyone stared at the entrance where a very smug Discord stood  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE HEADMASTER!" roared the majority of the students  
Discord just smirked harder, looked at his talon and said in a calm tone "Relax, he is just being…..re-educated" His smirk widened impossibly at the last word

Amelia Bones stood up "Excuse me -"she was cut off when Discord suddenly appeared before her and stated in a very calm Voice:  
"You may not have noticed Madame Bones, But I go by Discord now. Have been for a very long time"  
"Very well Mr. Discord. Be that as it may, you are still the selected Champion of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Could you please bring back Dumbledore so we can explain the Tournament? And while we are at it, could you reverse your colouring spell on Professor Snape?

A passed out. Still in Gryffindor-colours, Snape laid behind the Teachers Table.  
Discord pouted but snapped his fingers anyway.  
"But only because you asked nicely and said Please"  
Suddenly Snape sat back in his Chair, now in his usual colours, awake again and staring wide eyed at the smirking Draconequus. A second later, a Dumbledore statue appeared in the middle of the Hall.

Spike started laughing like mad when he saw it because on the statues face was a snail slowly creeping in the opened mouth of the Dumblestatue. The only Moving part were the eyes which looked pleadingly around.

The Stone that kept him prisoned slowly dissolved into tiny Discords, they started running around planting tiny trees. More and more Discords appeared and started to plant Stuff.  
One even ran up to Ron, snatched his Wand, stuck it in the ground turned it into a Wand-Tree.  
Everyone was Gobsmacked and at a loss at what was going on.

Dumbledore was frightened, forget that, he was TERRIFIED!. This…Creature is an abomination….but he could not do something against him because he needed to fulfil the Prophecy.

"M-Mr. Discord?"

he asked with a very small wimper in his voice in fear of the being

Discord ignored the Headmaster and flew over to Spike  
"Who send you that scroll?

Spike blinked once-twice and then remembered he still hold that scroll

He unrolled it and read out lout :

 **Dear Spike and Discord, I hope this Message will reach you  
shortly after you have been taken, we found the Ritual you were hinting at and  
are Ready to send Fluttershy 3 days after your arrival in at 8 in the Morning.  
We will try to pinpoint your Magic Discord so be prepared**

 **Tell Spike he should stay with you since we will all come to help you.**

 **Princess Twilight**

Spike looked confused at Discord. "How do they know that you have to stay here?"  
"When I escorted #kidnapped# the Headmaster I send a Note saying what is going on.  
So, before the dear Headmaster pisses his Robes, we should listen to what he wanted to say the last 5 minutes."

Discord turned only his Head around, the rest of his Body still Turned away from the Headmaster and raised an eyebrow so high, it flew of his face, through the ceiling and it showed no signs of stopping.

Opened mouthed the Headmaster stared after the Dissapearing eyebrow before he shook himself back to Reality  
"If you could please follow me, we are going to explain the first Task to the Champions.  
And maybe if it is appropriate to ask, could you please change back to your Human form?"

Discord rolled his eyes, crossed his arms with a huff and snaped his Tailhair.  
Where Discord stood before there now was a 14-16 looking Teenager.  
Black, unruly Hair with white stripes, Green eyes so intense, everyone inhaled sharply and a smirk on his lips, with the right canine sticking out.

He signalled for the Headmaster to lead and bend down to bick up spike and set him on his Head.  
"I am afraid your…..companion has to wait outside"  
"Heard you but don´t care" with these words Discord (Now in Harry Form) walked into the small room the Headmaster pointed at


	4. Meetings and Pinkies Cooking

**Thanks for all the Interest in my insanity ^^ I hope you will like this Chapter and excuse the long wait. I am truly sorry but I have some shit going on at home and I hope you will Understand.  
Okay here is the Chapter ^^ have fun.**

 _Hogwarts; Great Hall_

Dumbledore walked after Harry (I will change what I call him depending on the form he is in) through the Door. Everyone in the room looked up when they heard the Door. The Headmaster looked through the room but he couldn´t find Harry.  
"Has someone entered before me?" Everyone could see the confusion on his Face when he asked the question.

Madame Maxime was the one who answered  
"No. You are the first Person to enter since young Mr. Diggory. But we heard some sort of commotion in the Great Hall. Had that something to do with the Forth Champion you wanted to add?"

Before Dumbledore could answer her, all Lights in the room went out.  
Everyone gasped but fell silent when a drumroll started and a Light shone down from the Ceiling on an empty stage.

A disembodied voice was heard by everyone

"Tonight, in Hogwarts at the meeting of the Champions, meet the forth unwilling Champion, Master of Chaos, the handsome, the talented, the extraordinary DISCORD alias HARRY POTTER!"

Confetti exploded left and right, an audience appeared before the stage throwing roses and money on the stage. On the stage with a bright flash Harry appeared wearing a Suit so yellow, everyone had to squint their eyes to block out the reflecting light. Harry opened his eyes and they were a beautiful shade of emerald with a red ring of molten Magma around the pupil.

He smirked , everybody could see the longer Canine, jumped from the stage with a summersault mid-air and landed with a Pirouette. The room returned to normal with a small puff and inside the large smoke cloud stood a small purple Dragon who looked slightly confused.

"You have the great honour to compete against the magnificent Master of Chaos. I know of course who the other Champions are." He glanced at the other People in the room "and you must be the other Headmaster and the Headmistress." He bowed slightly and said with a smirk on his face "Nice to meet you, I am Harry Potter but I prefer the name Discord."

Silence. The room was silent for 10 seconds before Ludo Bagman walked forward and shook his hand.

"It is…. nice?" he looked at the other people in the room for help "that you could make it to our…" he trailed off when he saw the pure furry in Harrys eyes. He gulped and asked in a small voice "is everything alright? Did Dumbledore not explain to you that his plan to bring you back was to enter you into the Tournament?"

He missed the stop talking gesture Dumbledore made behind Harrys back.  
Harry just turned around and looked into Dumbledore's eyes.

"No. He failed to inform me about that. Well, I will have to…`talk` with him about that later." Everyone noticed how Dumbledore flinched away from Harry but they did not dare to question it.

"Okay let us start now with the Announcement" Mr. Crouches voice cut in.

 _Great Hall, 5 seconds after Harry went into the Room_

Hermione was trying to sort her emotions. She was Happy that Harry was back, confused at what happened to him and Angry at Dumbledore for his Plan. He had announced at the Beginning of the Year feast that he would use the Goblet of Fire to bring Harry Potter, their saviour back Home where he belongs. She and Neville had scoffed at that and even Draco, who was a lot nicer since his Father was in Prison for being Responsible for the Opening of the Chamber of Secrets, had to admit that this would be a bad Idea.  
Luna just seemed happy because she never got the chance to meet Harry and she wanted at least to get to know him.

She looked up when she saw a light flash in the corner of her eye, only to come eye to eye with a second Harry Potter staring her in the Face. She jumped back in shock before she noticed what she was doing and composed herself quickly.

"that was not nice Harry" she glared at him for a second before she took him into a Death Grip Hug and started crying.

Harry just stood there slightly unsure what to do before he patted her on the back and whispered soothing words into her ear.  
He looked up and saw Neville and Luna sitting nearby (Luna has no friends in her House so she sits with Hermione and Neville at the Gryffindor Table).

"How are you Neville?" Harry casually asked.  
"Good. And as I can see you are good yourself." He gestured to Luna  
"this is Luna Lovegood. She is a third year and she helped me save Hermione in our second year. By the way, I understand now why you wanted to be Normal. All the Danger in this school seems to find me since you disappeared. I am not Happy" Neville smiled when Harry Laughed. Everyone else notice him sitting at the Table.  
Luna asked the question that everyone had. "How are you here when you went into the room with the other champions? Are you at 2 places at once?" that brought a smile on Hermione's face.  
"Well you see…." A second Harry appeared next to the one Hermione was still Hugging, handed him a Glass with a brown liquid and disappeared "I am everywhere and Nowhere*1"

Luna seemed to accept it but before anyone could say anything Harry stretched, picked Hermione up as if she weights nothing, placed her on a floating chair that appeared out of nowhere and said, while standing up "Well, the champion announcement is finished and I will come out of the room in a few seconds. So Tarra" with a smile, he jumped and mid-air turned into a Butterfly that flew out of the window.

Everyone's eyes were fixed on the window. Nobody had a plan what just happened. Did Harry just turn into an Insect? Did he just Troll everyone because his laughter was still heard? These and more questions were never answered as the door opened and the Champions walked out.

They could hear the discussion between Dumbledore and Harry  
"-and I will say it again, I am far too old to be a student, so I will not be Bunking with other students. Ether you give me a room or I will bring my own"

Before Dumbledore could even think that statement through, Professor McGonagall (who stopped trying to understand Harrys powers after 5 minutes for her own safety) said " I guess since the Headmaster is currently shut down trying to understand you, I will give you and Mr. Spike a Room for your own. Do we need to get extra Nutrition for Mr. Spike or is he a Carnivore like normal Dragons?"

"Well…he is more of an Omnivore but what he definitely need is Crystals."  
"What do you mean? Does he eat Diamonds?"  
"Yes, he can eat everything with a Crystalline Structure" he conjured a blood red Crystal and threw it at spike. Spike just jumped, caught it, sniffed it shrugged and bit a piece of the Ruby with a defining CRUNCH.  
McGonagall just shrugged it off and gestured with her Hand to follow him. At the Doors to the Great Hall, Harry turned around. "Oh, before I forget a few things I have to say" he shifted back into Discord mode "First off, it has been nearly 4000 years since I was here, so I don't remember all of your Names.  
Second, if anyone Harms me or my Friends, I will kill-" a shocked gasp came from spike, with an eyeroll Discord continued "fine, they will be …. _DISCIPLINED_ by me. If anyone wants to know what that is like, ask Dumbledore" Every eye turned to Dumbledore who visibly stiffened.  
"And third, my Friend from the other Dimension will be coming to visit for the Tournament. They are not Human and if ANYONE speaks degrading or bad about them…." He let that statement empty. With that, he saluted, flew a few feet into the air and followed McGonagall.

On their way to the Room, McGonagall made small talk with both Discord and Spike. She learned that Spike was the Assistant and little Brother of a Princess,  
Discord got turned into stone for Ruling the World ("The second time was free for 2 days") and freed and reformed.

They were in the middle of the story about the Grand Galloping Gala when they reached the Painting. It was on the 5th Floor, where most Teacher offices were. It was behind a Painting of a Galaxy, that was sluggishly turning and twisting inside of the Picture. The password was Chosen by Discord and had both McGonagall and Spike trying not to laugh. The Password he chose was Harry.  
He only gave an explanation that sounded like `Fluttershy´s Bear`.  
After thanking McGonagall, Spike went into the Room. She wanted to say Good Night but was stopped by Discord.

"I wanted to thank you"  
"For What?"  
With a small smile Discord answered "You have accepted us here without throwing a tantrum or even siding with Dumbledore and for that I will give you this"

A Book poofed into existence right before her Face. It descended slowly into her Hands. She Turned the Book to look at the Cover and gasped. She wanted to thank Discord but he was already in his Room. She went into her office and laid the Book onto her Desk. In Bright Golden Letters on the Black Cover Stood  
"The Art of Transfiguration: A tour Gide through Different Dimensions"

Under the Title was a Picture of a moving Discord, who was currently sleeping.

She read through the night and learned that Transfiguration from other Universes was Hard to Learn.

 _*_ _1_ _: Hellsing Ultimate, Schrödinger Reference_

 _Next Morning, Great Hall_

Every student that entered the Great Hall this fine morning froze in the entrance, stared up, shrugged and went to their tables. The Reason why they stopped you might ask. Well…..

In that moment, Hagrid entered, stopped, went back out and came back again.  
He rubbed his Hands over his eyes but the weird image he was seeing didn't disappear.  
5 meters in the air above ground, without support was a Table. What was so weird about a floating table you might ask? Well for starters it floated upside down second, 4 people sat at that table and only 1 looked Human. Harry had changed back and was playing chess with spike, a teacup and a Muffin in hand. The weird part except the upside-down thing? He was drinking the Muffin and the Teacup was missing pieces, so he must have eaten them. The next two occupants were interesting because no one had seen them the night before.  
The first one that sat next to spike (who was munching on a large Kristal) seemed to bee some kind of bug pony. It had a black exoskeleton, green eyes and wings that looked more like Dragonfly wings than Pegasus or Thestral wings.

The next occupant was even more Puzzling because he seemed to be Toaster with eyes. The electrical cord swished back and forth like a tail, the eyes were on the small side and had Golden irises. It made weird noises that sounded more like a mouse than anything else.

Hagrid shook himself and tried to ignore the weird Picture.

When Dumbledore entered the Hall the first thing he did, was taking out his wand and trying to land the Table. To the surprise of everyone the Table Landed, made a flip, reared like a Horse and ran out of the Hall with a jump over the Headmaster.

Blink.

"What….what happened?"

"Well dear headmaster" answered Discord "I would say you ruined mine and Spikes game of chess" Still upside down but now in Discord mode, he let go of the cup and muffin and both grew wings and flew out of the window. He snapped his fingers and he, spike and the Toaster were sitting at the head table right next to Hagrid. The Changeling was nowhere to be seen.

The Headmaster just sighted and said in a defeated tone "I would like to know where this Toaster comes from and why it seems to be alive"

"Well you see, he is my pet and all alone in my Pocket Dimension. So, I decided to bring Charles here. As you can see, I gave him a little Moustache and a Top hat" Every eye turned on the little silver Toaster and he really had a small brown moustache and a Black Top hat on.

Everyone just returned to the Breakfast in front of them. 10 Minutes later Discord smirked and turned to Hagrid  
"Hey Hagrid?"  
"Yes ´arry?" Discord blinked and looked down. He had switched back to Harry without noticing.  
"I see you have a cupcake there"  
"Well yea´. The ´ogwards elves make the best"  
Harrys Grin widened as he said "Well I could give you the best cupcake in the entire Multiverse if you want"  
"Sure why not?" a snap later and before Hagrid sat a small cupcake with Rainbow frosting. Spike raised a scaly eyebrow when he noticed that that was one of Pinkies Cupcakes. Hagrid made a bite and slowly chewed. Every was on him as he slowly ate his Cupcake. His eyes grew wider with each second.  
"Blimey. That is the best I have ever eaten"  
Suddenly, a new voice spoke from the entrance of the great hall  
"I see you like my Cooking"

 **AAAAAAND Cliff-hanger. I hope you had fun with this chapter and sry that i could not update sooner.**


End file.
